The Roar's Volume
by JFACFanfic
Summary: They're both hotheaded when it comes to getting their way, but when it comes to each other, both will find pain and suffering. Dean Ambrose/Nikki Bella.
1. A Scheme

Ambrose kept the briefcase from Rollins to current time. The authority never lost power, but Nikki Bella ended up Divas Champ anyway. Hope you all enjoy, this pair was inspired by a picture... I'll see how it turns out.

The gaze that stared back at her resulted in a range of both fear and anger, a mix strong enough to throw anyone and everyone off. There was even a sign that she had shed tears for her eyes were red and watery with the surrounding make up. She had to fix herself up since she did in fact have a match tonight and frankly, there was no point in this. It was basically a guaranteed win for her since she had been siding against the authority. Her sister joined in along soon after and even if there was that minor bump in the road with John Cena getting them out of power, she was still good now. Their relationship had been rocky for the passed month and so, they were on a long needed break from each other. It was just what was necessary and for once, she didn't feel bad for him at all. Though, the second he'd call, she knew for sure that she'd be at his doorstep jumping onto him for a reunion.

That was just the routine that kept going since they both ultimately had different views towards certain aspects of their relationship. If there even was much of a relationship anymore, that is. She was done with staring at her reflection at this point since there was no one out there that she wanted to impress. If Cena didn't notice her, she just didn't see a point to caring about her appearance anymore. Nicole walked out the door, sighing as her sister stood there with her arms crossed, talking to Saraya, AKA Paige. They both turned having heard the noise of the door and they bid each other a quick farewell, Paige walking off down the hall. From what Nicole caught, it was just a little chatting up of some moves, but knowing her sister, she wouldn't actually put time in the ring to improve. Yet, she was the one deemed to be the gal who didn't care about much except for herself and her man.

Well, currently, she didn't have a man to care about and even if she showed that it didn't bother her, it really fucking did. "Talking out the match tonight?" Brie just nodded and didn't bother to carry on the conversation.

"... Is that all?" Her sister didn't need to keep any secrets from her. There was no cameras around and they were all alone for once.

"Well... There's a rumor going around about what's going to happen next week." She seemed timorous still and Nicole raised an eyebrow. Secrets would be the death of her.

"And what's the rumor?" Brie finally managed to look upwards, chewing at her lip. "Someone's career is at stake..."

Oh... That's what she was bugged about. Nicole was probably getting fired, maybe a new contract, etc. There was possibilities. She just shrugged. "No big deal. Can't get my hopes up or down since I don't know what's going to happen next week with me."

Brie shook her head now, regretting she had said anything. She knew how defensive Nicole would get once she said the actual rumor and who it was about. "Not you.. Nicole, it's John. He might get let go next week since he's been, and I quote, 'A pain in the ass'."

Nicole's shoulders slumped down and she blinked. No fucking way... That wasn't how it was supposed to go. John was the golden boy and this was what he lived for. They wouldn't dare fire him and take that away, whether she was on their side or not. Out of love, she'd do anything just to save him from this terrible fate, but she still didn't know if the rumor was true or not. It was a good shot that it wasn't, but with the authority in power, no one was safe. That's why it was so easy to join there side and keep her job in tact. John was stubborn as hell, but he never knew when enough was enough.

"Shit... How do you know it's not true? Rumors are rumors.." Brie shook her head this time. "I called it that because Paige told me she overheard Paul and Steph'... She's really hung on this. I'm sorry."

Brie knew just how much this would hurt her sister, but suddenly, she walked off with her fists balled at her sides. Nicole was running on anger now, stomping down the halls of backstage just to get over to the office area. Once she had read the panel, her hand raised to knock on the door, but before she could do so, she heard a laugh come from beside her. It was a laugh she had came to recognize over the course of a few months and she was already highly annoyed. It didn't take a lot to piss her off these days, and it was as if the owner of this laugh just stuck around to do just that. Sure he gave attention when the cameras weren't around, but he'd bolt the second they'd show up. A few minor appearances was in his log, but who gave a shit since he clearly didn't. Her head turned and her arms crossed against her chest, furrowing her eyebrows inwards as she tried to gauge his emotions besides smug and amused.

"They aren't letting anyone in, dollface. They're highly pissed off towards Cena and Reigns. Oh yeah, me too." He shrugged, his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Serves you right. You could just give the fucking briefcase back like a civilized man—oh wait. You don't have that in you, do you?" His eyes rolled and he pushed off of the wall, standing right in front of her now.

"Look, Seth Rollins has been a pain in the ass. I'll give it back... Eventually." She looked back to the door, feeling his eyes on the side of her face with a growing smirk.

"You're out of your fucking mind. Just give it back." Nicole wasn't in the mood for his games. He usually taunted her in some sick way and her hatred would just grow. All those fans didn't see who he was backstage. They only got a small taste. She had to put up with his profanity and anger when he stormed down the halls. He yelled at the top of his lungs and even got drunk off his ass. Though, she kept her distance mainly because cameras were everywhere now. She just couldn't figure out what his deal was.

He scoffed now, running his fingernails into his hair. "And what do I get in return?"

Of course. There was always a catch with Dean Ambrose. "Less consequences from Paul and Steph'."

"Doesn't seem tempting and I like pissing people off, especially them. Except, there is one person I like to piss off more than them." She finally turned her head at him, an annoyed expression there clear as day.

"And who the hell might that be?" His facial expression transitioned into that of anger.

"You." Before she could respond, the door flung open and there stood Rollins, quickly putting his arm out to create some distance between Nicole and Dean.

"Woah, woah. This guy giving you trouble?"

Ambrose automatically rolled his eyes at the way Seth had put it, making him out to be the bad guy when he was clearly here first. She suddenly shook her head, sparing a brawl to breakout before RAW. The Rumble was close and the two of them weren't supposed to cross paths.

"No.. Just Dean being Dean."

He moved his lips to speak, but Seth just let out a chuckle and stepped aside for her to come in. "Fucked up and idiotic?"

She went in, glancing over her shoulder to give Ambrose a taunting glare of how she was going first. He gave her an annoyed gaze back and peeked through the door creak when it was left slightly ajar.

Stephanie and Paul stood at the desk, both giving quizzical expressions seeing the Bella twin back here. "Nicole... What are you doing back here? Have questions for tonight?" After all the hell that she had put her through, she was able to look passed that as if it never happened. Nicole was divas Champ now, no point in complaining about all the hell that did go down.

"Actually I have some about next week.. I overheard something backstage about John's job and uh..." They got it as soon as she said it and they both sighed. Paul was the one to talk.

"Yeah. It's being considered... He hasn't exactly given us a reason for him to stay. If he loses at the rumble, he's out. That is, unless of course, something else major happens within that time period. Just don't sweat it kid. It's out of your hands." He spoke calmly as if this was a good thing. 'Best for business', puh-lease. A lump caught in her throat and she shook her head.

"This is all John does. Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it's wrong that he's on the other side fighting against us, but he needs this.. This needs him." The two shook their own heads this time.

"Nothing will change our minds if all goes according to plan. Besides, aren't you two done?" She bit at her bottom lip now, knowing that someone must've told.

"Doesn't mean that I'd still give my job for that man..." Her feet turned and she walked out, ignoring Ambrose who was still leaning on the wall at the side of her. She was angry. It hadn't went her way at all and all she wanted to do was throw shit. Instead, she kept her composure and kept walking.

Dean heard the whole conversation, whether it was short lived or not, it really did catch his attention. He was actually going to contact them about a negotiation for the briefcase and by that he meant an actual fucking negotiation. Sure, the last time was hilarious when he had that green goo splash in Seth's face, but he really did want something out of this experience besides murdering Rollins. He couldn't care less if he had the opportunity for a championship, he just honestly wanted something that he could use. Something that no one saw coming and would beyond piss off the authority, and now, he had that answer. Cena was obviously getting fired regardless of what they told Nicole, which he did not give a damn about, but he was going to intervene since it was going to play in his favor. The door was opened and all three of the arrogant faces aligned, waiting for him to step in even if they were pissed. Dean shook his head, waving off his hands as he took steps back stringing a plan together.

"Never mind. I got it." A smirk played on his lips and he turned around fully, knowing the briefcase was safe at home, waiting to be free. Next week was going to be fun, no matter what the outcome for the Rumble was going to be. He had his sights set and now it was a matter of execution and complete utter surprise. He'd have to get a celebratory bottle of whiskey too while he was at it. Force anyone in his path to down it with him when he just couldn't tolerate the alcohol anymore. Maybe Roman could help with that, but he was being a dick lately due to his push going underhand. It was hard to tell what the hell was real and what wasn't these days and all he had to trust was himself. Nonetheless, next. Monday would be one to record down into history and carved into his legacy. It was simply because: he was bored.


	2. You're Mine

Reviews would be much appreciated. I love hearing from you guys.

He'd lost the rumble, but Roman winded up winning so he was fine with that much. Even if Roman was the biggest douche backstage these days, Dean found himself completely unbothered by that. It was mainly because he held the briefcase to his backstabbing, ass kissing, former partner he once called brother. It didn't even phaze him that he could weasel his way into an opportunity for the championship. What he had been contemplating for a week was what he was going to do with this very briefcase. Yeah, he'd piss a lot of his coworkers off, but it'd be worth it if it all came together tonight like he wanted. With a hint of determination, even with the whole blizzard thing getting in his way, he held the briefcase closely as he walked into the Headquarters building.

He managed to dodge the interviewer as well as his ex girlfriend Renee Young, not that they had a terrible breakup, but he took it harder than she did. Things were always taken away from him so easily and he didn't know how to react every time that it all happened. In no time at all, he made it into the office where Stephanie, Rollins, Paul were at, shifting their heads when he walked in like he owned the joint.

"Hey there friends." He waved to the camera set up in front of the three as they had been bickering regarding John Cena. They were getting ready to call him up and fire him and the fans knew it at home. No one was expecting Dean Ambrose to show up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paul stepped up in front of Stephanie, shielding her behind him as Rollins remained where he stood with his arms crossed.

"I know you have plans with Cena and what not, even with the whole Rusev shit or whatever, but I have a proposal that has to do with all three of you." He smirked when he saw Rollins shift uncomfortably where he stood.

"Making a deal with you is worse than making one with the devil himself." Ambrose merely popped his neck and tapped his fingers over the case.

"Well. If you go for it, you get this briefcase back in all it's contract opportunity for Lesnar or maybe even Roman Reigns." This time, Seth looked to the authority with a certain interest and smile on his face. Deal or not, he could possibly get the case back finally.

"What's the catch?" Why was everyone saying that? Was he really a hard person to trust? Dean rolled his eyes, a hand hitting the dented case.

"... I want something." Well, there was actually a catch but was he getting that predictable? That sort of thing pissed him off. Though, he was fine with just shrugging it off.

"Alright Ambrose.. What do you want?" The authority was actually budging somehow in someway. That made Dean change his whole demeanor from determined to amused. He'd have them groveling if he made the right actions and fucked with the right people.

"You have to realize that the very thing I want, I get to have for the duration of an entire month." They looked puzzled now. They expected him saying something about the title and trying to weasel his way into a match. But what could he possibly want for a month?

"Just spit it out!" They were getting frustrated and the viewers at home could tell well.

"... I want Nikki Bella." The gasps could be heard around the world as the mouths of the authority dropped. They hadn't expected that to come out of Dean Ambrose's mouth. From all the looks he had been giving, the two seemingly couldn't stand the sight of each other.

"No deal." Paul automatically set down the law, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Stephanie, however, tilted her head and tapped her chin trying to think. "Don't be so quick... Rollins here gets the contract back while Ambrose is out of our hair for a month.. I'm sure Nikki Bella would understand."

Ambrose arched an eyebrow and followed up with a smirk. "So... Do we have a deal?"

It took Paul some time as he looked at the pleading Rollins and his wife Stephanie. Being the COO was really tough at times. "... You now own Nikki Bella's contract for a month, Ambrose. If she attempts to get out of it... She will have to be terminated..."

The smirk grew as the viewers at home sat in shock, blinking as they had realized what Dean Ambrose had just done. He was known as a loose canon and all, but no one could have guessed. On camera, the two never faced each other once, so the audience couldn't have seen it coming. Even those online couldn't have anticipated what just occurred.

Things were signed off quickly and Dean roughly handed the case back to Tyler, a small chuckle leaving his lips when he looked into the lens of the camera. "Nikki Bella.. For one whole month.." He raised the signed off contract for the whole world to see. "You're mine."

Nicole still couldn't believe it as she had unloaded her bags into the trunk of the blue rental car in front of her. She had been at home, flipping pages of a magazine away from the damned cold and have a nice day off. Frankly, she regretted tuning into Monday Night RAW at headquarters since the news was not one bit welcoming. Dean Ambrose with her contract was not a good sign and she had no idea how the hell she was supposed to react to it. Anger was what kept filling her mind, but they didn't exactly fire John either since he ended up pursing Rusev and something big did end up happening. The big thing just had to involve her own job and she felt sick to her stomach knowing she'd have to travel with Dean. In what ways could he humiliate her without the cameras around since he refused to be on Total Divas in anyway. Okay, she was sort of thankful there since she was getting irritated with all the cameramen following her around.

"You're really taking your fucking time I see. I got places to be you know." Speak of the devil. She loaded the last bag and closed the trunk with a slam, rolling her eyes at Dean as she walked to the side of the car.

"Wouldn't have to go through this slowness if you had just asked for something else." Her hand found the passenger's door handle, opening and seating herself as she aggressively closed the door.

Dean rolled his eyes as he went to the driver's side, getting in to see her arms crossed against her chest with the seatbelt already on. "And where would the fun be in that? I like tormenting you. This just took the cake."


End file.
